Runaway Diablos
|ailments = None |weaknesses = None |move = The end of the desert |creator = Chaoarren }} The Runaway Diablos is a variant of Diablos that can only be fought between March 31st 23:59pm to April 2st 00:00am. It is infamous for making the Diablos(Supremacy) look like a Genprey. Appearance They look exactly the same as the regular Diablos, until.... Locations They can only be found in a special version of the Old Desert that lacks areas 5, 11, 8 and 6. The first phase The quest can only be done single player and a single faint means quest failure. Plus there's 10 mins to complete the quest It will stay in area 1 until it is hit once. Immediately following the hit it will leap high into the air and jump right into area 3. After that event it will do its only attack. *'Running away': True to its name Diablos will run away from hunters, eventually leaving the area. The animation is actually the Yian Kut-Ku's chicken run and should a hunter be hit by its legs it will cause a one hit faint. The second phase Once it reaches area 9 it will pick up a rainbow glowing rock with its horns and burst out the area via a jump. *'Area collapse': When it bursts out the cave, it will collapse. Hunters have a few seconds to escape before the ceiling falls and causes a unavoidable one hit ko. Upon landing in area 7 at its center it will begin to use Gypceroes flash animation with the rock in its horns. At it does so the rainbow light will surround it in a circular form. If the light reaches blinding levels the Diablos will rocket into the sky and said rainbow light will alight the entire map. The ground rumbles as Diablos is curled into a ball that blazes with fire, ice and dragon. After enough time passes Diablos will emerge and let out a apocalyptic roar. A roar so powerful that a shockwave emits from it that destroys every area in the map except for area 7. A cutscene then occurs where the blast transforms a Diablos(Supremacy) into a Genprey and then disintegrates. *'The true blos roar': The roar sends out frozen seraphim shockwave from directly around the Diablos. This surprisingly is the only attack guts can save hunters from. The final phase The Diablos descends, now entirely different in appearance. The area is now a place of rubble, stone, ashes and even lava. Once blue skies now resemble the sky in the worlds end. And prepares for battle! Appearance changes It gains the colour of a phase 3 Disufiora. Plus its horns turn to spiked ice with fire and dragons surging around it. The attacks It can use all the blos attacks in existence, all of them, even the frontier and 4th gen ones. If that wasn't bad enough it can use some of Disufiora's attacks for its own. Its roar will also emit a shockwave just like the cutscene. Grand finale If time runs out it will leap into the air and drill into the ground and create a huge hole which will begin expanding and sucking everything into it. Completed Diablos erupts out of the hole, causing the entire desert to explode like a nuke hit the place! Diablos turns into a fully formed Disufiora and flies off as the Dede Desert is left with a humongous crater that will last forever... It doesn't as hunters return in a quest failure and its like nothing ever happened as it is an April Fools quest! How to kill this monster Like all April fools monsters it looks immortal at first glance, but there are several ways to kill it! In its first phase Grab the boomerang in the supply box and throw it at Diablos' legs as it runs. This will cause it to do the flying death animation and complete the quest easily. In the second phase Hit the tail once with ANYTHING. No blades are needed. The tail breaks and the white glow will occur while Diablos is on the ground. All it can do is yell about it as the glow reaches its strongest and then the orb explodes along with many pieces of Diablos! In the third phase If the EZ sonic bomb and EZ flash bomb from the supply box was grabbed they can be thrown when it prepares its roar stun it, resulting in the energy blowing up Diablos. In the grand finale Even this can be stopped! If the flash bomb is thrown followed by the sonic bomb it will cause Diablos to emerge from the hole in its non seraphim state and roar as it is buried alive. The reward A single stone. However.... If it is defeated in all four ways a hardhorn is given! Except its not and its actually just a bone! Notes *This is an April Fools monster and should not be taken seriously. Trivia *This was Chaoarren's April Fools monster of 2016. Category:Chaoarren Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation